Getting Blitzed
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Siguen las aventuras de Cockyback y Chica Reed. Terminó la universidad y ahora les espera la vida real. ¿Cómo manejarán las subidas y bajadas que se atraviesen en su camino mientras Edward entra a la NFL y la graduación de Bella se acerca? Rated R por Rainbow. Secuela de Sideline Collision. Hiatus Temp.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Getting Blitzed**

 **Capítulo 1**

—¡Cullen! ¿Qué tipo de tiro fue ese? ¡Lanzaste cruzado! Todos saben que eso es peligroso. ¡Usa la cabeza!

Carajo, ¿estaba jugando? Número uno, completé el pase. Número dos, nací sabiendo más sobre tirar que lo que su viejo culo había aprendido durante los más de setenta años que llevaba vivo. Número tres, era el jodido Edward Cullen y podía lanzar cualquier maldito tiro que quisiera.

Por supuesto, no podía decir nada de estas mierdas. La diferencia más grande entre el campo de entrenamiento de la NFL y la universidad era que a los entrenadores les importaba una mierda lo que yo tuviera que decir. Era a su modo o a la calle. Bueno, no en realidad, porque obviamente no iban a desperdiciar a su elegido de primera ronda, pero aun así. Los novatos estaban para ser vistos y no escuchados, o eso me dijeron. Eso no me detenía de maldecir al Entrenador por lo bajo mientras regresaba al grupo.

—Lindo pase —me dijo Sammy Maddux, el objetivo del estúpido pase, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¿Qué te parece si le dices esa mierda a él? No es como si yo no supiera donde está la línea de seguridad.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. No quiero hacer sprints luego de que terminemos.

Cabrón. Aunque no podía culparlo. Esa mierda apestaba. El campo de entrenamiento en sí mismo apestaba. Teníamos que estar en el edificio a las siete de la mañana y ya que yo era el líder del equipo, esperaban que yo llegara más temprano aun. Muchas gracias, jodido Tom Brady y Peyton Manning por su ridícula ética de trabajo. Imitar sus estúpidos culos hacía que yo tuviera un larguísimo día. Pasaba tres veces más de tiempo entrenando y estudiando el libro de jugadas y las viejas cintas de juego de lo que lo hacía en la universidad. Para cuando llegaba a casa en las noches, tenía la misma energía que un jodido perezoso. No estaba seguro dónde estaba todo el ostento y el glamur de ser un mariscal profesional, pero ya era la jodida hora de que pudiera experimentar un poco de eso.

El Entrenador llamó la jugada, y me posicioné detrás de mi mosaico de línea ofensiva. Llevábamos tres semanas en el campamento, y todavía no estábamos seguros de quién iba a protegerme. Aunque no me inspiraban mucha confianza. Pedí el balón y retrocedí, escaneando el campo frente a mí. Se suponía que debía lanzarle una gran bomba a Sammy si estaba abierto, pero él estaba siendo cubierto por nuestro esquinero estrella, Deon Dixon. Chequé a Paul Hatcher, que estaba corriendo un circuito corto cruzado, y solté el balón justo cuando JPP chocó conmigo.

—¡Cullen! ¿Qué carajos fue eso? Harrison estaba abierto en el hash izquierdo.

 _Bueno, con un carajo perdón por no notarlo mientras estaba siendo tirado al piso por uno de los mejores defensores de la liga._

—Sentí la presión acercarse y chequé a Hatcher. —Lo cual fue la decisión jodidamente correcta, muchas gracias.

—Tenías a Harrison para hacer una jugada de al menos veinte yardas, ¿y lanzaste un pase por una de ocho? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Una ganancia de ocho es bastante buena en el primer down, en eso estaba pensando. Al carajo con esto. Estaba cansado de pretender que el Entrenador siempre tenía la razón.

—Estaba pensando en que necesitaba sacar la pelota de mis manos antes de que JPP me tirara al suelo. Estaba pensando en que lanzarle a Harrison habría requerido que tirara de cuerpo cruzado, lo cual, corríjame si me equivoco, me acaba de decir que no lo haga.

Bueno, carajo. El Entrenador ya se estaba poniendo morado. Lo había visto hacer esa mierda en juegos en televisión, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. A sus espaldas, Sammy se estaba riendo y haciéndome el gesto de pasarse el dedo por la garganta, diciéndome que era un hombre muerto. Cabrón.

—¿Tenemos algún problema, Cullen? Si no puedes lanzar las jugadas que te pido, puedo ir a buscar a alguien que sí lo haga.

Claro. Porque habían muchos como yo por ahí sin equipo en esta época del año. Había hipotecado todo su plan en mí. Ambos sabíamos que yo no corría peligro de ser enviado a la banca o expulsado ni nada de eso. Aun así no podía decirle esas mierdas a la cara. Hombre, extrañaba al Entrenador Fisher. Yo tampoco hubiera pensado que pensaría eso.

—Ningún problema, Entrenador. Lancé el pase porque estaba ahí. Si quiere que para la próxima le lancé a Harrison, lo haré. — _Y entonces se quejará conmigo por lanzar cruzado de nuevo, pero al carajo con todo. Obviamente no hay manera de complacerlo._

El Entrenador me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es todo por hoy, chicos. Los veré mañana a primera hora.

Comencé a caminar hacia los vestidores.

—Tú no, Cullen.

Carajo. Es por esto que no debes contestarle al entrenador. Lo sabía, pero él presionó mi límite. Miré con tristeza al resto de mi equipo irse corriendo.

Paul se detuvo junto a mí.

—Oye, hombre, unos cuantos de nosotros iremos a Onyx más tarde, por si quieres reunirte con nosotros allí.

Bufé.

—Dudo que tenga ganas de ir. —Tenía la mala sensación de que mi adolorido cuerpo estaba a punto de estar muchísimo más adolorido.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Claro, pero si tienes…

—Sí, hombre, gracias. Ya veré. —Probablemente él ya sabía que no iría. Todavía no me había molestado en visitar alguno de los clubes que mis compañeros frecuentaban. Tenía que ir a casa con ella. Ella me escucharía quejarme sobre mi día y mejoraría todas estas mierdas para que yo pudiera salir de la cama y hacerlo todo de nuevo mañana.

Lo vi irse, tensando mis hombros cuando sentí al Entrenador acercarse detrás de mí. _Aquí vamos_. Me giré para enfrentar al pelotón de ejecución. Al menos la cara le había regresado a su color normal. Esa mierda morada era algo aterradora. No quería que tuviera un paro cardiaco y muriera sólo porque no le gustó la jugada que hice.

—No tienes una opinión muy alta de mí, ¿no es así, Cullen?

Bueno, no era eso lo que esperaba que saliera de su boca.

—No es verdad. Ha ganado dos Súper Tazones y es uno de los entrenadores titulares con más tiempo en la liga. Por supuesto que tengo una opinión alta de usted.

—Pero crees que no sé qué demonios estoy diciendo cuando te grito por lanzar un check en lugar de golpear al recibidor abierto por el otro.

Hmm, este era territorio peligroso.

—Pensé que el lanzamiento más seguro...

—No me salgas con mierdas, Cullen. No viste que Harrison estaba abierto. Ambos sabemos malditamente bien que si lo hubieras visto, le habrías lanzado a él, aunque hubieras tenido que lanzar cruzado de nuevo o no, aunque de todas formas no corrías peligro de hacerlo.

De acuerdo, tenía un punto. Uno pequeño, pero un punto de todas formas.

—Tiene razón. No lo vi porque JPP venía hacia mí como un tren de carga, así que tomé la ruta segura, pensé que eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

—Lo es, en un juego. ¿En una práctica? Quiero ver todo lo que puedes hacer. Sigue mis órdenes ahora para saber que puedo confiar en ti los domingos. ¿Crees que no hablé con tu antiguo entrenador antes de usar todo mi juego en ti? Sé que tienes una buena mente para el fútbol, y él aclama que tienes unos instintos inigualables en el campo. También me dijo que tienes la costumbre de ser un rebelde y llamar tus propias jugadas en base a lo que ves en la línea.

Eso era… verdad.

—Mire, Entrenador, sé que soy un novato, pero llevo un largo tiempo jugando y conozco básicamente todas las jugadas que hay. Por supuesto que confío en mis ojos y en mi instinto, y rara vez me fallan.

Asintió.

—No dudo de ti, chico. Te he estado viendo durante los últimos años, y hay una razón por la que cambié de lugares para tenerte. Y algún día, cuando te lo hayas ganado, podrás cambiar mis jugadas y seguir tu instinto allá afuera, pero todavía no te lo has ganado. Justo ahora, eres sólo otro novato y no voy a dejarte ignorar mis indicaciones. Demuéstrame que puedes hacer las jugadas que te digo y te daré un poco más de autonomía conforme vayamos avanzando. ¿Entendido?

Bueno, no había resultado tan mal como había pensado.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Incluso si no estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Me ganaría su respeto y él vería que no necesitaba cuestionarme a mí o a mis habilidades. No podía evitarlo si esa mierda me molestaba. No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Bien. Ahora corre el circuito antes de que vayas a las duchas. —No escondió su sonrisa ante mi mirada fulminante cuando dijo la palabra corre.

Jodido infierno. Me alineé en el hash izquierdo y corrí al otro lado del campo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis pantorrillas y pulmones estuvieran ardiendo, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de bajar el paso o mostrar algún signo de cansancio. Corrí las cuatro veces requeridas de ida y venida mientras él se paraba ahí con los brazos cruzados, con esa sonrisa de mierda.

Tuve que agacharme para intentar recuperar el aliento cuando terminé.

—Buen trabajo, Cullen. La próxima vez que me respondas así frente a tus compañeros, correrás alrededor del estadio.

Lo miré a través de sudor que caía por mi cara. Estaba jodidamente caliente y quería morir.

—¿Por cierto? Ese lancé a Sammy fue toda una belleza.

Se rio entre dientes cuando le tiré dedo. Todavía no podía hablar bien.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha y vas a divertirte con tus compañeros? Te lo has ganado.

Sacudí la cabeza y finalmente me enderecé.

—No puedo. Estoy comprometido. —Listo, podía respirar de nuevo. Algo así. Sonaba como un hombre de noventa años con oxígeno, pero podía hablar.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Eso escuché. Aun así, nadie dijo que tenías que buscar una cita. Sólo ve a pasar tiempo con tus compañeros. Te hará bien.

Tal vez, pero no iba a arriesgarme a su furia cuando llegara a casa. Ya tenía suficientes mierdas con que lidiar sin añadir uno de sus ataques de ira.

—Tal vez un día que no haya corrido.

Sonrió.

—Ya veremos si logras tener un día así. Sal de aquí, chico.

No tuvo que repetírmelo. Me obligué a correr hacia el vestidor, esperando que no viera que mis piernas estaban jodidamente temblorosas. Incluso si no estuviera comprometido, la última jodida cosa que querría hacer sería ir a un club. Quería remojarme en un baño caliente y quizá, sólo quizá, tendría la energía para un orgasmo si se ofrecía, pero eso era todo. El fútbol me estaba convirtiendo en un anciano antes de tiempo. Esto apestaba.

Manejé hacia el edificio de condominios de lujo que Chica Reed y yo habíamos elegido poco después de que me reclutaron. Discutimos sobre vivir en Nueva York o en New Jersey, pero ya que yo estaría jugando en Jersey y podríamos conseguir muchísimo más por nuestro dinero, tenía más sentido elegir el segundo. Teníamos un penthouse con vista al agua y nos daba una vista de la ciudad de Nueva York que era jodidamente asombrosa. Además teníamos muchas ventanas, pisos de madera y un conserje. A Chica Reed le encantaban las comodidades del spa y yo amaba el gimnasio y la terraza en el techo. Era el lugar perfecto para una pareja joven y rica con sus futuros por delante. Ambos nos habíamos enamorado a primera vista.

Gemí al salir del carro y sentí cada uno de mis músculos gritándome. La tina del spa y yo estábamos a punto de pasar una hora juntos. Parte de mí quería llamar a una masajista, pero probablemente eso no le gustaría a Chica Reed. Estaba bien si era el entrenador del equipo, Bob, ¿pero Hilda la chica suiza del spa? No tanto.

Estaba seguro de que nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz al llegar a casa como cuando salí del elevador y abrí mi puerta. Antes de la tina, antes de comer, lo que realmente necesitaba era a ella. Ella me entendía como nadie más, y sabía que me escucharía quejarme de mi día y estaría totalmente de mi lado. Me amaba por completo y estaría de acuerdo en que nadie, ni siquiera el Entrenador, debería cuestionarme cuando se trataba de jugadas en ese campo.

No tardó mucho. En el segundo en que cerré la puerta pude escuchar sus pies moverse a través del piso de madera. Encendí la luz y lancé mis llaves en la mesita que Chica Reed insistió en que compráramos porque el mármol combinaba con el que teníamos en el baño. A mí me importaba una mierda. Siempre y cuando hubiera un sofá cómodo y la cama fuera suave y tuviera espacio suficiente para maniobrar, yo estaba bien.

Apareció por la esquina y nos vimos el uno al otro por unos segundos antes de que se lanzara a mí. La agarré y enterré mi cara en su suave pelo.

—Rainbow. —Golpeteó mi cara con la suya varias veces, como hacía desde que era una gatita. Yo todavía le decía cabezazo, aunque Chica Reed me había informado que así era como ella daba besos. Decirles besos me hacía sentir más marica de lo necesario, así que eran cabezazos.

La cargué a la sala y me hundí en el sofá. Se ajustó, acostándose a través de mi pecho, metiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, y ronroneando mientras le acariciaba su suave pelaje gris. Todavía cabía en mi hombro, aunque no tan bien como cuando era una gatita, así que descubrió que esta era la mejor manera de acurrucarse conmigo ahora. Aprendí a dejarla salirse con la suya, ya que era más fácil que la otra opción. Además, mientras Chica Reed seguía en Tallahassee terminando su licenciatura, Rainbow era todo lo que tenía.

Le conté sobre mi día de mierda, diciéndole todo sobre la práctica y el Entrenador cuestionando mis habilidades, y que me puso a correr y todo lo demás. Me dio más cabezazos e incluso puso su pata en mi cara una o dos veces, sabía que eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Cuando finalmente terminé, busqué unos de sus dulces y ella se bajó de mí, maullando felizmente y frotándose entre mis tobillos mientras le daba un montón.

—Gracias por escuchar. —Sí, carajo, le hablaba a mi gata. Y sí, era un hombre adulto viviendo solo con una gata hasta diciembre, cuando Chica Reed consiguiera su licenciatura y finalmente se mudara aquí, a donde pertenecía. No estaba tan lejos, pero cada día se sentía como años siendo que habíamos estado juntos básicamente todos los días durante casi dos años. Extrañarla verla todos los días, que ocupara tres cuartos de la cama y obviamente extrañaba tener sexo regular a diario. Sí, mi cuerpo estaba jodido hasta la mierda, pero probablemente todavía me acostaría con Chica Reed si estuviera aquí. La necesitaba.

Me saqué el celular del bolsillo, haciendo una mueca cuando mis músculos se contrajeron a causa del movimiento. Carajo, necesitaba ese baño. Pero necesitaba más a mis chicas. Le marqué y me recosté cuando Rainbow se subió a mi regazo. Cuando se voz se oyó por la línea, sentí relajarme por primera vez en todo el día.

—Chica Reed.

—Hola Campeón. Te extraño.

—También te extraño, nena.

Me conocía.

—¿Tuviste un mal día?

—El peor.

—Cuéntame.

Así que acaricié a Rainbow y hablé con mi chica. Díganme mandilón, en dos maneras, pero estar con mis chicas era mejor que cualquier club. Estaba donde pertenecía, y pronto Chica Reed estaría conmigo y todo estaría bien en el mundo. Era el jodido Edward Cullen e iba a hacer mía a la NFL.

* * *

Y comenzamos de nuevo con nuestro trío favorito: Edward, Chica Reed y, obviamente, Rainbow! ¿Qué les pareció el inicio? ¿Qué esperan de la historia?

Ok, vamos a aclarar unas situaciones generales:

El fic todavía **NO** está terminado, la autora lleva 34 capítulos pero todavía no ha dicho cuántos faltan. De todas formas decidí empezar a publicar la traducción porque había mucha insistencia.

Se va a actualizar cada domingo (al menos intentaré que así sea). Adelantos y demás cosas pueden ser encontrados en mi grupo de Facebook. Cualquier otra duda, ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo!


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

A partir de este sábado, esta historia seguirá siendo traducida por el grupo **Élite Fanfiction**.

Pueden buscarlos en Facebook y Fanfiction bajo ese nombre. De todas formas, los links se encuentran en mi perfil de Fanfiction y en mi grupo de Facebook.

Lamento no poder terminar personalmente la traducción.

Gracias por todo el apoyo y cariño que me han mostrado a lo largo de estos 6 años y 39 traducciones.

Hasta luego ;)


End file.
